An Unknown Uchiha
by GreekLia
Summary: Sasuke leaves Sakura with a daughter that he doesn’t know about. 16 years later he comes back to Sakura wanting to be with her, instead he gets something else.
1. Sasuke comes back

Ok so here is the story I promised everybody!

**An Unknown Uchiha**

Sakura was in the kitchen making dinner when she heard the door open. A giggly bubbly teen came into view and drop her soccer gear.

"Hey honey. How was the game?" Sakura asked

"It was great! It had two great assists and Miya was soooo on her game today, she mad all of her shots which helped us basically win the game." Emiko replied

Sakura looked at her daughter; she looked and acted so much like Sasuke sometimes it hurt. She had dark raven hair like him with strands of pink from her. She had Sakura's bubbly ness but when she got mad or when she was playing soccer or the guitar watch out it was Sasuke all the way, and everybody could tell.

They knew it was painful for Sakura. The whole: Sasuke taking her and then leaving without telling her were he going or giving her any contact info so she contact him. He didn't know about Emiko because he didn't give her the resources.

"Hey mom.?"

A voice interrupted her thoughts

"Yes honey"

"Can I help with dinner?"

"Sure you can set the table and then cook the beans, ok."

"Alright…..oh don't forget imp playing at never ending tonight."

"I know, I didn't forget, I'll be there…don't worry"

"Okay"

Emiko set off to set the table and Sakura went back into her thoughts.

_If only he knew_

_This time I'm gonna stay with her_

Sasuke thought to himself

_She better not be anybody else or else I'll kill them_

Sasuke was headed to Konoha. He was going to stay with Sakura, even if she didn't want him to.

He was coming up to Konoha and he was getting that nervous feeling that things were gonna go according to his plan.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" Emiko yelled up to her mom

"Okay!" Sakura yelled back

"See ya later Ms. Haruno."

"Is that Haruto!"

"Of course, who else would it be?" Emiko said

"hehe bye Haruto, have a good time guys."

"Wait you are coming right?" Emiko checked

"Yes of course I just have to finish getting ready, now go before you're late."

"Ok"

Emiko walked out with Haruto (Haruto is Naruto & Hinata's son). They have been dating for a year now and everything was going good for them. They were both in the same band and held common interests.

What they didn't notice was someone spying on them.

_Is that Sakura? Nooooo it can't be, this person looks much younger. Then……….who is it?_

Just then someone came out of the house after the couple. She had pink hair and green eyes and she was wearing a short black skirt with a pink frilly top and black knee high boots.

_That's Sakura _

Sakura turned from locking the door but didn't notice the presence behind her. She turned only to bump into what seemed like a chest.

She looked up only to meet the eyes that she had feared would return to her.

_Sasuke_

"Oh my god, Sasuke" Sakura started to cry as Sasuke put his hand on her cheek and caressed it.

He pulled her into a hug and she cried on his chest.

"Sakura, I missed you so much." Sasuke said

"I missed you too; you don't know how much I missed you Sasuke." Sakura said

She looked up to meet his eyes

"There's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

Sasuke was not prepared for what she was about to tell him.

"When you left I was pregnant. Sasuke you have a daughter."

Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes

"Wha- what? I have a…I have a…a daughter"

"Sasuke I'm so sorry I would have told you but you left suddenly and you left me no contact information at all….I'm sorry"

All while Sakura was saying this Sasuke was breathing deep and thinking

_So that's who that was that came out before Sakura_

Sakura was crying now, Sasuke put his arms around her

"Sakura its ok."

Sakura looked up

"Really?"

"Yes, besides I think you did a wonderful job in raising her. I got a little glimpse."

Sakura was confused but she didn't question it.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly

"I'm late!"

"For what?" Sasuke said

"You'll see" Sakura said leading him towards the never ending club.

"She'll be here, don't worry" Haruto comforted his girlfriend

"Your right she said she was coming, and she never misses a show."

"You guys will be on in 5 minutes"

"Thank you" they said

"Ready" Haruto said rubbing her arms up and down

"Yea, let's do it" She said nodding

They walked onto the stage and the band looked in the audience.

Emiko looked and saw her mom in the crowd her mom waved excitedly to her.

Emiko lifted a nervous hand from her guitar and waved lightly. She noticed a familiar figure standing by her mother, but she just couldn't pick out who he was. But she did boy oh boy it would've been hell to pay.

Emiko was the main singer for the song they were about to play so she stepped up to the mike.

"This song is called 'She Said'"

_Yeah...She Said  
Get outta my way  
Cuz I'm goin somewhere  
This is not where I wanna be  
You can say what you want  
You can tell me I'm wrong  
La dee dah, la dee dee_

Sasuke stared at Emiko, she was so into the song. _Is this how she really feels?_

_Get off of my back  
Stop sayin that  
Cuz I'm not afraid of heights   
I may never get where I'm going, yeah  
But then again I might _

You can't get inside my head  
Can't be my safety net  
I'm standin on the edge  
Yeah, I know it's a

Long way down   
But you can't walk the wire  
For anybody else  
I might hit the ground  
But at least I'll have a story to tell  
She Said I, gotta find out for myself

Sasuke and Emiko locked eyes for a moment and she immediately changed positions and looked straight ahead.

Haruto was playing the guitar along with her, as Miya (Ino & Shikamaru's daughter) was playing the keyboard, and Kobe was playing the drums (Kiba and Tenten sry I like them better)

_She Said, She Said  
Get outta my space  
And remember this face  
Cuz it's not who I wanna be  
At the end of the day  
I got somethin to say  
La dee dah, la dee dee_

Somewhere, nowhere, don't care  
Any place but here 

_If you don't believe in magic  
Then watch me disappear_

You can't get inside my head  
Can't be my safety net  
I'm jumpin off the edge  
Yeah, I know it's a

Long way down  
But you can't walk the wire  
For anybody else  
I might hit the ground  
But at least I'll have a story to tell  
She Said I, gotta find out for myself

Sakura was amazed at how much Emiko and the band had improved. This was their first gig and they were making quite an impression. She had already heard people talking about how good they were. Before they couldn't get one gig anywhere, they had searched and searched. Finally one day a person told them it was because their songs sucked.

_They should see them now_

_She Said, She Said_

La la la la la la, la la la la la  
La la la la la

La la la la la la, la la la la la  
La la la la la 

I know it's a long way down  
But you can't walk the wire   
For anybody else  
I might hit the ground  
But at least I'll have a story to tell  
She Said I, gotta find out for myself

Oh, a long way down

For anybody else

I might hit the ground

I'll, have, a story to tell

She Said I, gotta find out for myself

The song was almost over, Sakura knew because Emiko had showed her the song previously. However, she had never heard it. It was great! Emiko sang it wonderfully.

_She Said...get outta my way  
Cuz I'm goin somewhere  
This is not where I wanna be_

The crowd clapped and cheered

The band smiled

"Thank you, thank you so much"

Emiko looked at Haruto who nodded in return.

They exited the stage and Emiko went to meet her mom. When she reached her she jumped into her arms.

"Mom, can believe how incredibly awesome we just played!"

"Oh my gosh, honey that was great! I'm so proud of you!" Sakura said to her excited daughter

Emiko looked at Sasuke

"Who's this?"

Emiko was looking at Sasuke like she was searching her mind of the people she knew for an answer, but couldn't find one.

(Play I Feel Home- "OAR") it gives this scene more effect.

"Emiko, this is your father. I'm surprised you didn't recognize him from the pictures I showed you. You normally recognize everybody."

Emiko's eyes widened

"My……father"

They stared at each other waiting for the other to speak.

TO BE CONTINUED………

**Authors Note: **here's the first chappie of the new story. I hope you guys liked it. Tell me if the plot went a little off track from what I originally told you. I tend to do that lol. Anyways, I have no idea when the next chapter is going to be up so enjoy this one lol.

Songs in this chappie

#1- she said by Brie Larson

#2- I feel home by OAR (of a revolution)

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. Emiko's decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto b/c if I did Sasuke and Sakura would soooooo totally be together!

**PREVIOUS**

"Emiko, this is your father. I'm surprised you didn't recognize him from the pictures I showed you. You normally recognize everybody."

Emiko's eyes widened

"My……father"

They stared at each other waiting for the other to speak.

**END PREVIOUS**

_CHAPTER #2- Emiko's decision_

To their relief, it was Sakura who broke the silence.

"Are you guys gonna sit there and burn a hole in each other faces or what?" she asked

Emiko winced, turned on her heel and walked away toward the back where the rest of the band was packing up.

Sasuke watched her run off

"Well, that went well" Sakura said

"Hn" was all he said before he too went off in the same direction

"Hey!" Sakura screamed

"How rude" she mumbled to herself

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emiko reached the back stage and she leaned against the wall taking deep breaths.

_My…..father_

"It can't be, it just can't, if it is who does he think he is to just come barging back here like he owns the world!"

Emiko stood up and faced the wall putting both hands up to support herself.

"Errrrrrrrr, guys are stupid"

"I resent that" she turned around

Haruto stood leaning against the doorway

"Ah sorry, except Haruto" she up to the ceiling like she was praying.

"Thank you"

Haruto said as he leaned in and kissed her

"Is something bugging you?"

"Hmm well you'll find out sooner or later. My dad came back"

Haruto's eyes became like biiiiiig saucers

"YOUR dad, Uchiha Sasuke, came back. Well I'll be darned, my dad's gonna have a fit about this one."

"Oh please don't tell him Haruto. I don't him to get upset, I love your dad to death, and you know he's been like a father to me." Emiko said

"Alright alright I won't tell, and I'll try and make sure he doesn't find out, but since he's back I mean it'll be kinda hard to keep it a secret."

"I know just try for as long as you can"

"Ok, listen I got to go, they got me on 11 o'clock curfew."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow for training."

"Alrighty"

Haruto left and Emiko let out a big sigh before she left to go put her guitar away.

However, she didn't notice Sasuke listening in on her whole conversation behind the wall.

"Who is this kid all over my daughter? And why doesn't she want him to tell his dad about me?" he asked himself

"Hmmm oh well I'll find out sooner or later."

He left to go find Sakura because he just now realized that he left her there all by herself, and well considering that it is Sakura, she would probably be mad at him.

Sasuke went back to get Sakura who gave him one hell of a beating for leaving her there. When they got back to the house Emiko was watching something on the TV. However, right when she spotted Sasuke she turned it off and went to her room.

Sasuke turned his head to the floor

"Sasuke, she's just having a little trouble adjusting that's all. Don't take it personally"

Sasuke looked up into her eyes

She had grown up tremendously;_ I guess that's what happens when you have the responsibility of a child_.

"Sakura, who is Haruto?" Sasuke took the courage to ask

"Haruto, how did you meet him?"

"I heard him talking to Emiko and I just want to know who he is"

Sakura sighed and looked at him like if-i-tell-will-you-promise-not-to-kill-me and then Sasuke gave a look like why?

"He's Naruto and Hinata's son, but please don't hurt him, she is so happy and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Naruto's…..son"

"Yea, you really missed a lot while you were gone Sasuke. Hinata and I were pregnant basically at the same time. Haruto and Emiko were born only days apart."

"Really, that's very interesting" Sasuke said

"Sasuke your mad are you?"

"No I'm not Sakura, I'm just upset that I missed this" he replied

'Let me go talk to her, hopefully she'll come around. Sasuke I didn't teach her to hate you, I hope you know that."

With that said Sakura went to talk to Emiko. _Why is she acting like this? I thought she had always wanted to meet Sasuke? I guess we'll find out._

Knock knock

"Come in'

Sakura opened the door and sat on Emiko's bed, she was on her bed with her guitar practicing a new song.

"Gosh don't you ever stop?" Sakura asked

"Nope, I gotta get better so we can get more gigs"

Sakura looked at the song she was practicing it was called 'where'd you go' (fort minor pretend it's in acoustic form). She glanced at it, it was pretty good. She looked at Emiko she always put her feelings into her music, that way Sakura could always know what she feeling without her having to ask.

Sakura put a hand on Emiko's guitar to stop her

"Honey I want to talk to for a second ok"

"Let me guess, it's about dad right?" Emiko said in a leave-alone-before-i-cry tone

"You know, he's trying Hun. He came back and he didn't even know about, and after I told him he jumped right on board."

"Right sure, he came back after 17 years. Why didn't he back sooner huh?"

"That's a question you can ask him, I'm just glad he's back ok."

Emiko looked at the wall to keep from crying

"No matter how you don't want to your gonna have to decide on whether or not to forgive him or hate him for the rest of your life."

Sakura got off the bed and headed towards the door while Emiko looked down while a couple of tears slide down.

"But understand this he is staying here not matter your choice is."

Emiko looked up with understanding eyes.

Sakura nodded and walked out

Sasuke was waiting in the room where she left him

"Well?"

"We wait; I think she'll be ok now"

In her room after her mom left Emiko broke down crying, she knew her mom could hear her but didn't care.

She hated her dad for leaving her mom and causing her pain, she hated him for leaving her without a father to grow up with. But he was her father and he had come back and he wouldn't have come back if hadn't truly cared for her mother, and he hadn't run off when he learned about her.

_I guess I should……………………………………forgive him_

TO BE CONTINUED

**Authors note: **hey guys, here's the second chapter. You guys are lucky that I got bored and decided to write for you lol. OMG! THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I 3 you. Be sure to review please because it tells me if you like the story so far and if you don't that means I need to spice it up a bit lol. Also it lets me know if I need to edit and such, so REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks :

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. why?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though :

**PREVIOUS**

In her room after her mom left Emiko broke down crying, she knew her mom could hear her but didn't care.

She hated her dad for leaving her mom and causing her pain, she hated him for leaving her without a father to grow up with. But he was her father and he had come back and he wouldn't have come back if hadn't truly cared for her mother, and he hadn't run off when he learned about her.

_I guess I should……………………………………forgive him_

**END PREVIOUS**

Chapter #3- why?

Emiko got up from her bed and headed towards the living where Sakura and Sasuke were getting ready to watch a movie.

When she entered they both looked at her with a shocked look

She just walked over to Sasuke and looked at him square in eye

"I need to talk to you"

"Ummmm….ok"

He looked scared as if he couldn't handle the pressure.

"In private" Emiko added

"Right, sorry"

Emiko rolled her eyes as she followed her dad outside to the patio.

Sasuke leaned against the wall of the house as Emiko struggled to find her words.

He smiled

"You know you're just like your mother in these kinds of situations."

Emiko looked at him

"Wha- what? What do you mean?"

"When we were growing up and she wanted to talk to me, just like you're doing now, she would stutter or struggle with her words trying to find the right thing to say."

Emiko was shocked, had he really known her mother that long.

"Now what was it you wanted to tell me. I assume it has something to do with why you've been avoiding me. Hmmm?"

Emiko looked down to keep from crying, she was **JUST** like her mother after all

"Am I right?" Sasuke asked again

This time Emiko looked up on the verge of tears

She sniffled and looked at him

"Why?"

Sasuke's eyes widen at this sudden question

"Why did you leave her? And me? I know you didn't even know about me but if you stayed you could have! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!"

She lowered herself to the ground and hugged herself

Sasuke had no idea this child held so much hatred toward him.

He walked over to her and knelt beside her and hugged her.

"Shhhh, it's alright. Do you really want to know why I left, Emiko?"

Emiko looked up and saw seriousness in his eyes

She nodded slightly urging him to continue

"It was to protect you mother, and Konoha. There were two evil men during our time, I don't if she told you about them, but they threatened everything I cared about. I had to leave, or else your mother would've died and Konoha would've fallen."

Emiko was still in his arms as he said this

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and Sakura, but I'm here now. Maybe I can make up for it."

She looked at him and paused before letting out a big smile and hugged him around the neck knocking him down on the ground.

Sakura had heard the whole conversation from inside the house and was glad they had finally resolved their battle.

Emiko deserved this after all she has been through.

All three of them were sitting on the couch watching a movie (the notebook derr) Sasuke and Sakura were snuggled up together on the couch while Emiko was curled up on the chair fast asleep.

She had had an eventful day and was pooped (lol)

The movie ended and Sasuke and Sakura got up noticing one less body hadn't moved they looked over towards Emiko

She was curled up in a ball wrapped up in a blanket on the couch fast asleep

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other

"I guess I'll take her" Sasuke said picking Emiko up bridal style and walking her to her room

Emiko stirred a little but didn't wake up

Sasuke laid her on her bed and pulled a blanket over her a kissed her on her forehead

"Good thing you don't have an abnormally large forehead like your mother hehe"

"sweet dreams kid"

Sasuke walked out and shut the door

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Emiko woke up and noticed she was in her room.

_I don't remember walking to my room_

"Emiko honey it's time to wake up."

"errrrrrrrrr oooookay okay I'm up geez"

She got up and took a shower and all that stuff (I don't feel like writing it)

She looked in her closet for something to wear

She picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a pink short sleeve shirt that hangs down. She picked out a matching pair of long hanging beads and some flats and ran downstairs

"Hey everybody sorry I'm late."

Just then the door to their patio opened

"Hey Mrs. Haruno, Hey babe"

Haruto said walking in with his dad (aka Naruto) following

"Hey hun, um I thought I said I didn't need a ride to school today."

(**A/N: **I'MORTANT wherever you saw the word training in this story erase it from your memory and put school. Sorry minor adjustment)

"yeah well I wanted to surprise you with a ride anyway. I know you look forward to them."

Its true Emiko loves her car rides with Haruto in the morning. However it was just then that she realized the other presence in the room.

"oh no. Uncle Naruto what are you doing here!"

"what Emiko, you don't like me anymore?"

Sasuke's head perked up from the magazine he was reading when he heard Emiko say Naruto

He turned his head towards the fox standing across from him

"no, no that's not it! It's just that-"

"Naruto?"

All attention was turned towards the voice at the table. Naruto's eyes widen with joy at the realization of to whom the voice belonged

"omg! Sasuke!"

Naruto practically jumped on Sasuke and killed him if it weren't for Haruto and Emiko Sasuke would have died. (lol)

"Sasuke I can't believe you're back!" Naruto screamed

"yea me too" Sasuke said

"Boy you sure did miss a lot of stuff. I mean with Emiko growing up and all." He was really striking nerves with Sasuke and Sasuke was really trying to keep cool.

"yea yea don't shove it in my face" he said getting annoyed

"hn well I got to go I came to make sure Haruto got here safely, I'll see you guys later!"

Naruto exited the house leaving everybody else were they off before they came.

"well I guess we should get going as well" Haruto exclaimed looking at his watch

"yea your right, we don't want to be for Iruka's class. He'll give me detention again." Emiko said

"yea you better not be late"

Emiko stopped and turned around when she heard the voice

Her mother was standing with her arms crossed and tapping her foot against the floor

"wow mom I had no idea you were a tap dancer"

"ppppppppps" Sasuke was drinking milk when said this but also found it quite funny and spit up his milk.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and shook her head

"I am tired of talking with Mr. Iruka and I'm tired of you getting detention. One more detention young lady and you are grounded for 2 weeks."

"aww mom-"

"2 weeks, you better get going or you'll be late" she said pointing at the clock

"ugh, stupid school" Emiko muttered

And with that they both were out the door

Sakura looked at Sasuke

"what?" he said innocently

She shook her head in annoyance

"shit! we're late!"

Emiko yelled as they ran down the hallway

They had same first period, Mr. Iruka, he teaches math. It is the most boring class ever. If you ask anybody else, they would most likely agree with you.

When they arrived at the classroom Emiko opened the door all heads turned towards them

"quick, guys sit down he's not here yet!" Miya said

"omg!" Emiko whispered quickly as she took her seat and calmed her breathing.

Just in time before Mr. Iruka walked into class

"good morning class. Ah Ms. Haruno nice of you to show up for class this morning, as goes for you too Mr. Uzumaki"

"phewwww. That was close" Emiko whispered over to Haruto

"tell me about it"

"I guess I'm not grounded after all haha"

"MS. HARUNO NO TALKING IN MY CLASS! DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!"

"awwwwwww man"

**Authors Note:** hey guys, here is the third chapter. I hope you like it, it's not that far from the plot I hope, it kinda shows more of Emiko and Sasuke and then of Emiko and Haruto. But I hope it's good for you. Let me know if it needs improving and I'll rewrite it. Thankers

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


	4. a rumor

**PREVIOUS**

"Good morning class. Ah Ms. Haruno nice of you to show up for class this morning, as goes for you too Mr. Uzumaki"

"phewwww. That was close" Emiko whispered over to Haruto

"Tell me about it"

"I guess I'm not grounded after all haha"

"MS. HARUNO NO TALKING IN MY CLASS! DETENTION, AFTER SCHOOL!"

"awwwwwww maaaaaan"

**END PREVIOUS**

Chapter #4- a rumor

After class Emiko and Haruto were told to see Mr. Iruka for their detention slips.

"Mr. Iruka please don't give me detention. Please…."

"If I do that I would have to do that to the whole class. And I cannot do that."

"Mr. Iruka please, I know I have been getting in a lot of trouble lately, but my mom has enough troubles to deal with, and she doesn't need me adding problems to her pile."

Mr. Iruka was intrigued at this statement

"What do you mean your mom has troubles to deal with? What troubles?" he asked

"Love…" Emiko was trying to tell him about her father without actually telling him that he came back.

"But, the only person your mother has ever truly loved was your fath-……..no"

He looked at Emiko with a shocked expression

"Your father, He's back? How, when?"

"I will let you ask those questions to him yourself. I already got my answers."

Iruka sighed a deep breath and then looked at the two of them

"I suppose I can let you two go this time. But DON'T let it happen again please."

"Sure thing teach" Haruto answered gratefully

And with that they both left the classroom and set off towards home.

_I can't believe he actually came back. I knew he wouldn't be able to stay away, the fact that Emiko was born without his awareness must have drawn him here somehow._

Iruka watched as the two teenagers walked out of the school hand in hand towards the Haruno's home.

_Man, it seems like only yesterday that theirs parents were that young._ _Hmmmmmm I better grade those papers or they'll never get done._

**AT THE HARUNO'S HOUSE**

Emiko opened the door slowly making sure nobody was there. She walked in and locked it behind her and grabbed a blue Gatorade from the fridge.

She tip toed up the stairs, but right as she got to the third stair

"aaaand what do you think you're doing?" came a monotone voice

Emiko winced

She was used to her mom yelling at her, but obviously she sent another.

"Eh. Nuthin he he"

Sasuke was leaning against the living room door frame

And as she said this he gently pushed himself off

"Hmm Nuthin huh. You're an hour and a ½ late coming home from school. Your mom said that when you come home late that means that you got detention…. Did you?"

Emiko hesitated for a moment, she didn't know why, she didn't get detention.

"No. I was trying to convince Mr. Iruka not to give me detention."

Sasuke looked at her in the eyes; he knew she was telling the truth, she was…...an Uchiha after all.

"hmmmm. Fine, just make sure you do your homework before your mom comes home so I don't get in trouble."

"Okay"

Emiko said and ran upstairs excitedly

_If I finish my homework maybe I can go out with Haruto. MAYBE, if dad will let me._

Emiko finished her homework and went to ask her if she could go out with Haruto, he said yes and she left.

_Greeeeat now what am I supposed to do. I'm all alone in an empty house. I can't go outside because the only people who know imp here are Sakura, Emiko, Naruto and Haruto MAN! This is what I get for coming back here._

Sasuke was in his own little world thinking to himself when just then the door opened and Sakura walked in

"Hey Sasuke, is Emiko home yet?"

"Sakura? Why are you home so early?... never mind, yea she home about an hour ago, I told her she could go out with Haruto. Is that okay?"

Sakura smiled

"hehe sure, its fine. Did she finish her homework first?"

"Yea." Sasuke said nonchalantly

"Wow you're a natural at this aren't you" Sakura said

"So I've been told" Sasuke said sarcastically

"hehe, anyways I got off work early and I thought maybe we could hang out tonight."

"Sure, I was just contemplating what I was going to do in my head anyways."

"Really? What do you have so far?"

"Honestly……nothing" Sasuke said as he looked at her

Sakura was shocked, so he was just going to sit alone in an empty house and do nothing until she got home._ It's a good thing I came home early then_

"So….what do you want to do?"

Sakura looked at him and smirked

Sasuke's eyebrow cocked, he knew her drift. He knew all too well.

In fact this was how Emiko was created.

Sakura asked him what he wanted to do they started making out it got heated and bam! It just happened.

But Sasuke does love Sakura, no doubt about that, and Emiko.

He wouldn't have done what he did if he didn't.

Sasuke followed Sakura into her room and pushed her gently onto the bed. He grabbed onto her wrist and pulled them above her head as they passionately played with each other's tongues.

Sasuke nibbled on Sakura ear as she cuddled up next to him.

"I love you Sasuke." Sakura whispered so only they could hear

"I love you too" said Sasuke

He looked down at his cherry blossom who quietly and peacefully sleeping, he smiled and then fell asleep himself.

It was 11 o'clock when Emiko came home from her date with Haruto. She quietly walked through the door.

"Yes, I'm actually on time."

Emiko walked to her parents and quietly opened the door. She saw her parents quietly sleeping Sakura tucked under Sasuke's arms protectively.

She closed the door

"Man! And my stupid parents aren't even awake to see me to prove it!" she whispered in an annoyed tone.

"errrrrrrrrrrrr, I'm bored, and so not tired. What am I supposed to do?" Emiko complained, jumping on her bed.

"maaaaan."

**YOU'RE MY LOVER … UNDER COVER…YOU'RE MY SACRED PASSION AND I HAVE NO OTHER.**

Emiko's phone started ringing on her desk. Her ringer started up again as she looked at the caller ID

Person calling: HARUTO

**YOUR'RE MY LOVER… UNDER COVER… YOU'RE MY SACRED PASSION AND I HAVE NO OTHER.**

"Hey Haruto"

"Why does it take you so long to answer your damn phone.."

"Sorry I like this song and I like to wait so I can listen to it. What's up?"

"I was bored so I thought I would call you." Haruto answered

"Thank god, I was so bored myself."

Just as Haruto and Emiko started into their midnight conversation, Sasuke woke up because he thought he had heard somebody yell but he couldn't tell who it was or what they said.

Sasuke got out of bed carefully making sure not to wake up Sakura who was peacefully sleeping beside him.

He walked over to Emiko's room and where he could hear the faint sounds of voices.

He opened the door and Emiko turned her head.

"Oh, it's just you dad. You kinda gave me a heart attack there."

"Sorry, why aren't you in bed." Sasuke asked trying to collapse

"I'm not tired, and I'm bored so I'm talking to Haruto."

"Didn't you just get home from on a date with him?"

"Yeah but he is my boyfriend."

"Whatever just go to bed sometime between now and 2:30 ok"

"Alright"

Sasuke walked back to Sakura's room (remember he isn't fully in the family yet) and climbed into bed. Sakura who noticed the empty space while he was gone cuddled back up with him and they both returned to dreamland.

"Haruto, how can you say something like that? My dad wouldn't do that. Not this time."

"But how do know Emiko. All I'm saying is don't get so friendly with him, he might just turn his back on you again."

"Haruto you know I'm just gonna hang up right now before I say something I regret. Ok, bye"

"I'll see you- click"

Emiko shut the phone off before he could get his last words in; she climbed into bed and started thinking about what Haruto said.

And the more she thought about it, the more she started agreeing with him. But she didn't want to! She wanted to believe her dad was staying, that he was going to be there for her now and forever. Always.

But how can she trust him if she can't even trust her thoughts?

**Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update my rents took the internet away again : stupid school, stupid college apps, stupid everything! Lol anyway I hope you guys like it I worked extra hard on it for ya. I tried to put more Sakura and Sasuke in there for you guys! **

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


	5. the band

**PREVIOUS**

"Haruto, how can you say something like that? My dad wouldn't do that. Not this time."

"But how do know Emiko. All I'm saying is don't get so friendly with him, he might just turn his back on you again."

"Haruto you know I'm just gonna hang up right now before I say something I regret. Ok, bye"

"I'll see you- click"

Emiko shut the phone off before he could get his last words in; she climbed into bed and started thinking about what Haruto said.

And the more she thought about it, the more she started agreeing with him. But she didn't want to! She wanted to believe her dad was staying, that he was going to be there for her now and forever. Always.

But how can she trust him if she can't even trust her thoughts?

**END PREVIOUS**

CHAPTER #5- the band

Miya, Kobe, Haruto, and Emiko sat down at their weekly band meeting. Things for the band seemed to sky rocket since their gig at never ending. Every bar or dance club wanted them to perform for them. However they couldn't be everywhere at once, they had to decide which ones they gonna do and what songs. Also the practice schedules, and if and boy was that a big IF they were going to do new songs.

Miya and Kobe were sitting next to each other and on the opposite were Emiko and Haruto. He had his hand around her waist. She didn't seem to mind it much.

"Ok guys, we really need to narrow the gigs down." Miya started off, she was the band manager so she got all calls for the gigs and such.

"Yeah we have so many! I'm so glad we did that gig at never ending!" Emiko stated

"Me too" they all agreed

"So which ones are we doing?" Haruto asked

"Well we are most definitely doing Casanova and Fire Fly because they are willing to pay a high price for us too play. However all the other ones are in the exact same price range and there are like 12 who want us." Miya stated

"Ok so how about we do this" Kobe started off

"Since we are Casanova and Fire Fly, that's two right? So why don't we each choose a place?"

"That's a great idea Kobe!" Emiko said

Everyone agreed that besides Casanova and Fire Fly they would each choose a place where the band would perform.

"Ok so now that that's settled, we need to come up with a practice schedule.. Haruto if you please"

Haruto was in charge of the practice schedule, if you couldn't make it to practice you called him.

"Sure thing, I need a list of everyone's after school activities and such by tomorrow so I put together a schedule for the upcoming gigs. Besides that, I'm done."

Every one nodded that they understood.

"Next up we need to decide which songs to sing, Emiko"

Emiko stood up with her binder

"ok well, I've been working on a couple of new songs, now we don't have to sing them for the gigs BUT it would be good to give the fans a little something new once in a while."

She smiled and took out copies of the songs for everyone.

"you all know all the old songs, look at these and then email me at least three songs that you would like us to play."

Emiko sat back down.

Haruto looked down at his copy of her songs, he always loved the songs that she wrote. They were always about what she was feeling or something that happened to here. That's why he likes them so much

"Ok if there is nothing further to discuss….BAND MEETING AJORNED!"

Emiko walked into the house after Haruto dropped her off from the band meeting. She never liked going to those things, they are so pointless. Why can't she just write the songs and email them to everybody?

Because everybody's to stubborn that's why!

"Humph" Emiko walked up the stairs

She was just about to enter her room when Sasuke exited from Sakura's room.

"Oh, what are you doing home? I thought you were at a band meeting?" Sasuke asked

"Um yea I was but it ended unusually early is that a problem?" she said

"Ah no I was just wondering gosh" Sasuke walked past her

Emiko turned to face him

"By the way what were doing in mom's room anyway?"

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head so she could just make out his face

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out haha" he said and continued down the stairs

Emiko had the ew-i-can't-believe-he-just-said-that face on and had it on for the next 10 minutes even inside her room.

She decided to practice one of her songs.

She flipped through her notebook until she came across one of the new songs she has working on 'how to save a life'

She got her guitar and started singing

_Step one: you say we need to talk,_

_He walks; you say sit down it's just a talk. _

_He smiles politely back at you, _

_You stare politely right on through.  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame   
And you begin to wonder why you came  
_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life_

As Sasuke headed back up the stairs he heard someone singing

"Hmmm that must be Emiko" he said walking over to where the noise was coming from

He put his ear to the door__

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along 

_And pray to God he hears you_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life

**_I never heard her sing with this much passion just practicing before. _**He thought __

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road   
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura came out of the room to see what was taking Sasuke so long. He said he was going to get a drink. It couldn't have taken him that long.

She came out of the room only to find with his ear cemented to their daughter's bedroom door

"Sasuke!" she yelled but was instantly hushed by the Uchiha

He pulled her closer

"What?" she asked curiously

"Listen" he said with his finger on his lips

_  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life_

When she finished her song she made a few adjustments to the chord plays, and then continued on to another song.

Sasuke pulled Sakura back

"I didn't know she was that serious about her music." Sasuke said

"Yea, she's serious about a lot of things." she said while walking away to their room

"Just like someone else I know" she said

Sasuke stopped to look at her and then looked at Emiko's door.

**_I wonder what song she's playing now, oh well I guess I'm gonna have to find out later. _**

Sasuke went into Sakura's room where they some stuff that Emiko wouldn't want to know about.

**Authors note: **hey guys sorry it took me so long to update. I've been a little busy with college apps and exams so please don't hurt me :\ lol. Anyways I'm starting to run out of ideas to keep the story going, so if anybody has any good reasonable requests for the story, let me know!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. leave?

**PREVIOUS**

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life_

When she finished her song she made a few adjustments to the chord plays, and then continued on to another song.

Sasuke pulled Sakura back

"I didn't know she was that serious about her music." Sasuke said

"Yea, she's serious about a lot of things." she said while walking away to their room

"Just like someone else I know" she said

Sasuke stopped to look at her and then looked at Emiko's door.

_**I wonder what song she's playing now, oh well I guess I'm gonna have to find out later. **_

Sasuke went into Sakura's room where they some stuff that Emiko wouldn't want to know about.

**END PREVIOUS**

CHAPTER 6- leave?

_Bring_

The bell over the door sounded as Sasuke walked into the little café where he was to meet Naruto. He had no idea why he had called him out of the blue like this, but there could only be one reason as to why.

Naruto noticed his childhood friend walk into the café.

"Sasuke over here!" he called out

He turned and walked over to where Naruto was sitting, but he wasn't alone, he had Haruto with him.

_What does this have to do with Haruto?_ He thought

Sasuke sat down and was about to ask his question but Naruto beat him to it.

"I suppose you're wondering why Haruto is here, right?"

He looked at Sasuke who nodded lightly

"Well I know you know why I called you here."

"Actually"

Naruto paused

"I don't"

Naruto had a confused look on his face

"Haha come on teme I thought you were smart! Do you have any ideas as to why I called you here?"

"Well yea but they aren't appropriate for Haruto to be here for."

"Sasuke if it's the one that involves the mission we never finished then yes it does."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to look at Naruto with the confused face

"Sasuke about 1 year ago that person whom we were ordered to kill in our mission came to Konoha. Of course since then he had changed so we didn't recognize him, however, he seemed interested in Haruto and Emiko for some strange reason and wanted to kill them. And he just recently showed up near Suna."

Sasuke's fists were clenched together

"Damn it" he whispered

"Hmm"

"Damn it!" he slammed his fists on the table

"She could have been hurt, and I wasn't here. I could have protected them!"

"Sasuke they were fine, Haruto protected Emiko and Sakura is strong now."

"So what do we have to do?" Sasuke asked

"WHAT!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!!!!?"

"Look Sakura this is important okay, I know you're angry and don't agree but it's something that me and Haruto have to take care of in order to protect you guys

Emiko's head shot up

"Haruto?"

"Hmm? Oh yea" Sasuke said rubbing the back of his head

"Haruto has to come with me."

**Flashback**

"_Damn it" he whispered_

"_Hmm"_

"_Damn it!" he slammed his fists on the table_

"_She could have been hurt, and I wasn't here. I could have protected them!"_

"_Sasuke they were fine, Haruto protected Emiko and Sakura is strong now."_

"_So what do we have to do?" Sasuke asked_

"_I'm glad asked teme, hehe, Haruto would like to explain"_

_Haruto nodded_

"_Well, we figure it would take some time to find them considering they are all the way by Suna, and have probably assumed that we would be coming for them for some time now, so we have given ourselves a 4 year interval in which to kill them."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened_

"_4 years"_

_He turned to Naruto_

"_Have they really gotten that strong where we can't kill them when we first find them?"_

"_Yes Sasuke, I'm afraid so"_

"_4 years, man is Sakura going to be mad"_

**End flashback**

Emiko's head dropped, she didn't want her father to leave again, she was just starting to get used to him being there, and now

He was going to leave her

Again…

"Sasuke is this really necessary?" Sakura asked

"If I want to keep the ones I love safe, then yes!" Sasuke exclaimed

Emiko sat there with head turned to the floor listening to her parents fight about her father going away

She couldn't take it anymore

"OH MY GOSH WILL GUYS STOP FIGHTING!!" she yelled

Their faces turned from each other over Emiko who was standing and was panting

"Emiko..." her mother started

"No stop mom I don't want to hear anything from anybody, because right my world is basically falling apart."

Sasuke looked at her

"I can't believe you're just going to leave like that."

Sasuke sighed and walked towards her

He put a hand on her shoulder

"And who said I wasn't going to come back? Him"

Her eyes widened

"I may be gone for a while though, say about 4 years"

She frowned again

"I will only let you and Haruto leave on one condition."

Sasuke smiled

"And what is that, you must be done and back within 3 years time."

He smirked

"Deal"

She smiled

"And you have to promise not to die."

"Oh that's not a problem"

She smiled and jumped to hug him

He twirled her around and then gently laid her back on the floor.

Sakura watched as father and daughter bonded over something that neither one wanted.

Sasuke turned around to her and winked

She smiled and looked down; she really didn't want him to leave. But if it was to protect her and Emiko then she guessed it was for a better cause than her own.

2 weeks later Sasuke left with Haruto.

"I'm gonna miss you Haruto" Emiko said as he pulled her into a gentle kiss and hugged her

"I'm gonna miss you too Emiko" She looked up and smiled

As Sasuke and Haruto walked down the road Sakura, Emiko, Hinata, and Naruto were all there to wave them off.

_Don't forget our promise dad, 3 years._

**Authors Note: **I wasn't very pleased with the number of reviews from the last chapter; I only got like 5 or 6. If you guys want me to update from now on I must get more updates, at least 20. Other than that sorry for the late update!

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


	7. authors note

NOTE: hey guys it's me Uchiha Sasume, so I just wanted to let you guys know that I might have gotten a little carried away with my # of reviews that should come in for the next chapter. I over exaggerate a lot.

But seriously it's been like a week and a half since I updated and I've only gotten 3 reviews on the last chapter.

I don't know if you guys don't like the story or are just to lazy to review or what but I'm thinking of discontinuing the story unless I get more reviews from people or somebody takes the story on.

But yea that's the way it's gonna be..

-Uchiha Sasume


	8. championships

**ALRIGHT SO I DECIDED……bum bum bum bum………..to continue the story because like my friend Sevvy101 said I should be doing it because I want to not because of how many reviews I get.**

**Thanks Sevvy101, this chapter is for you. Hope you like it**

Previously

_2 weeks later Sasuke left with Haruto._

"_I'm gonna miss you Haruto" Emiko said as he pulled her into a gentle kiss and hugged her_

"_I'm gonna miss you too Emiko" She looked up and smiled_

_As Sasuke and Haruto walked down the road Sakura, Emiko, Hinata, and Naruto were all there to wave them off._

_**Don't forget our promise dad, 3 years.**_

End of previous

It has now been one & a half years since Sasuke and Haruto left for their mission, and things have changed drastically in Konoha since then.

Emiko drowned herself in her music and extracurricular activities to keep her self busy. She is now the captain of her school soccer team with Miya as her co captain. The team was on their way to the championships and everyone in the town was very excited.

They had also gotten their band signed with a small record company, of course they had to replace Haruto which bothered Emiko a bit, but she got used to it after a while.

Everyone in the town was aware of Sakura and Emiko's situation; however what they didn't know was that the once known Haruno Sakura had married the said Uchiha Sasuke before he left for his long time mission.

It was a very private, not so formal wedding with only Emiko and a few long time friends (i.e. Naruto/Hinata/Haruto, Ino/Shikamaru/Miya, Kakashi, and a few other people) anyway Sakura wasn't really ready to tell the people of Konoha she was married yet so she didn't wear her ring in public only at home, and when she did wear it she thought of Sasuke and when he would come home.

She also thought that it was terrible he was missing all these things in his daughter's life **AGAIN**; she wanted him at her soccer game and to be able to be there when she sings for her concerts. But he can't, because once again he is off trying to save the world, but that's another story for another day.

So the day of the game came and thousands of people came strolling into the stadium in their red and their white. Everyone in the locker room was preparing in their own special way as Emiko's coach walked up to her before the game.

"Hey kid, I think you would want to wear this jersey instead of your regular one"

She said this and threw her a jersey with their red and white team colors on it.

_I don't get it,, it doesn't look any different than my old one._ Emiko thought

Her coach could tell she was confused

"Look on the back" she said

Emiko turned the jersey around and on the back sure enough it was different, for on the top of the jersey the Haruno name was replaced with none other than Uchiha.

Emiko smiled and looked at her coach

"Thanks I would"

Her coach nodded

"Hurry up or you'll be late"

Emiko nodded and slide on the jersey and ran out onto the stadium field, immediately Miya ran up to her.

"Hey, nice day to kick some butt huh?"

"haha yea" Emiko responded nonchalantly looking up into the crowds

"There sure are a lot of people here." Emiko said with a hint of fear in her voice

"Hey! Don't worry about them, just focus on the game ok!"

Emiko didn't really hear her show she grabbed her shoulders

"Hey" she said in a whisper

"Let's do this for them hm?"

Emiko's shot open at that, she was focused now 100

She smirked

"Right"

"Ha! That's mah girl!"

Emiko turned to look at the other team who were already in their positions ready to go, and said only one thing.

"It's game time"

**Somewhere just outside Konoha…**

Sasuke and Haruto were walking along a path that led to the only home they knew…Konoha.

"I can't believe we are actually heading back, and so soon." Haruto said

"I know, I wonder how much everything has changed" Sasuke replied

"Hey, do you think Emiko has changed at all?"

Sasuke was thinking the same thing in his head, trying to find an answer, but couldn't. He was sure that she would be happy to see them, after all they would be coming back way before their agreement

**Flashback**

"_I may be gone for a while though, say, about 4 years"_

_She frowned again_

"_I will only let you and Haruto leave on one condition."_

_Sasuke smiled_

"_And what is that"_

"_You must be done and back within 3 years time."_

_He smirked_

"_Deal"_

_She smiled_

"_And you have to promise not to die."_

"_Oh that's not a problem"_

_She smiled and jumped to hug him_

**End of flashback**

They had only a little more ways to go when they suddenly heard screams and shouts coming from one direction.

"What the hell is that!?!" Sasuke screamed

"I don't know but whatever it is it's coming from the Konoha stadium." Haruto replied

"We'd better hurry up" Sasuke said in a hushed tone

He wanted to find out he source of this screaming and shouting, and fast.

"Right"

At that they started running, and they didn't stop even when they reached the gate.

They ran all the way to the stadium

"ohhhh, a soccer game" Haruto said

His eyes widened at his own statement and then narrowed

"Emiko plays soccer"

Sasuke's eyes focused on the main player standing in the middle of the field, who were about to shake hands

_The captains no doubt_ Sasuke said in his head

Then the player from Konoha turned and the announcer for Konoha said

"And captain for Konoha, Emiko Uchiha, will be playing defensive striker for this game, let's see how she does!"

"I knew it" Haruto whispered beside Sasuke

"I didn't know she changed her name." Sasuke whispered while looking at her

However he was also anxious to find a pink haired female that he knew was sitting somewhere in the crowd.

"GOOD LUCK EMIKO!" Sakura screamed

She was sitting 4th row from the front and had an excellent view of her daughter. She was so excited; she had been waiting for this game for forever and could tell that Emiko was ready to unleash some power.

She was watching Emiko and the opposing team's captain shake hands when she couldn't help but notice her daughter's jersey was different.

_That jersey looks brand new, but that can't be right, Emiko has had the same one since she joined the team._

When Emiko turned around she noticed it had the name Uchiha on the back, and Sakura's eyes started to swell up.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Ino asked

"Yea I'm fine Ino, I think I might go to the bathroom for a second, will you save my seat?"

"Sure, but hurry back ok! You don't want to miss anything exciting."

Sakura looked at her childhood friend and gave her a reassuring smile as she headed up the stairs.

As Sakura headed up the stairs she kept her head down and watched her feet. Well you can already tell this is going to end badly. Sakura was at the top of the stairs when she accidentally bumped into someone who was also not paying any attention to what he/she was doing.

As Sakura prepared for a hard fall on the cement floor, none came, as she looked up she was greeted with a very familiar set of eyes.

To be continued………

**Authors Note:** okay okay it probably isn't that good, and this a different version than what I originally intended for this chapter, but, whatever. I hope you guys liked it, and don't forget to review!

Songs I've used so far in the fic:

"She Said"- Brie Larson

"I Feel Home"- O.A.R (of a revolution)

"Where'd You Go"- Fort Minor

"How to Save a Life"- The Fray

**Review Review Review**


	9. the return

_RECAP_

As Sakura headed up the stairs she kept her head down and watched her feet. Well you can already tell this is going to end badly. Sakura was at the top of the stairs when she accidentally bumped into someone who was also not paying any attention to what he/she was doing.

As Sakura prepared for a hard fall on the cement floor, none came, as she looked up she was greeted with a very familiar set of eyes.

_END OF RECAP_

Chapter #8- the return

"Sa-Sasuke" Sasuke smirked

"Sakura…" Sakura jumped into Sasuke's arms

Haruto watched as the happy couple were reunited, he couldn't help but feel somewhat depressed.

_Would it be that way with me and Emiko?_

Haruto kept his head at the ground; he was in a daze, trapped in his own world. That is until something brought him out of it.

"GOAL!" the announcer screamed into the microphone

Haruto's head shot up to see the Konoha soccer team jumping with victory.

"And Konoha High School is the new soccer national champions! Congratulations girls!" Every one in the stadium was screaming and cheering, while the losing team and their fans started to exit.

Sasuke looked at his daughter running happily on the field and then looked back at Sakura; he had missed them more than he wanted to admit it. He would have to make it up to them big time for being gone for so long.

"Congratulations again girls! And if anybody is interested there will be an after party at the bar/club Never Ending, EVERY ONE IN KONOHA IS INVITED TO CELEBRATE!"

Emiko looked up to where the announcer was with his microphone, she felt funny, she didn't know why, and she just had this strange feeling that something was going to happen at the after party.

She was still looking at the announcer's box when Miya jumped on her with extreme enthusiasm.

"Come on slow poke! We got to shower and change so we can go perform at the after partay!" she practically screamed in Emiko's ear

"Ha-ha alright alright I'm coming I just wanted to see something for a second."

"Okay well hurry your ass up or else I will personally drag you to the showers myself!"

Emiko smiled, Miya always knew what was on her mind, every time Emiko was down or hurt she would run over to her best friend and Miya would immediately know what to do to make her feel better. She truly is a great friend.

Emiko started to head towards the showers, to take a shower and to change into her outfit for their performance.

It's not like they expected to win, but the owners of the club wanted them to be prepared to perform if they did. So now since they won the game, they are performing at the after party, which they have no problem with, because they all love to perform, and it gives them a chance to show off their new songs.

The band was starting to set up; suddenly Emiko remembered that she had to do something backstage.

Just at that moment Haruto, Sasuke, and Sakura entered the club

Haruto ran up to his parents

"Mom! Dad!"

Hinata and Naruto heard a familiar name yell throughout the crowd; they turned around to see their son jump into their arms

"Haruto, your back!" Hinata yelled

"Yeah, hey is Emiko about to play?" He asked

"Yeah, but she ran backstage for some reason" Naruto answered

Haruto had yet to see his girlfriend and all of a sudden got an idea as to how to make himself noticeable.

He walked up to the band who were onstage, they recognized him at once. They all smiled and agreed to his plan.

Emiko was still backstage; she couldn't find her damn strap to her guitar, she stopped midwalk when she heard Kobe talk into the microphone

"Hello folks, we are glad that you could come out this evening to celebrate the win of the girls' soccer team! We would like to play this first by request for one of our band members"

Emiko was halfway to the stage by the time Kobe stopped and the band got ready to play.

It was no doubt the song was for her, but which is it, _I guess we'll find out_

She continued running to the stage and stopped right when they started the song

_When I see your smile _

_Tears run down my face _

_I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

It's impossible, the only person who knows that song is me and….

"Can it be?" Emiko whispered to herself and inched closer to the stage curtain

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Haruto wrote this song for me, it's impossible for them to know this song

Emiko walked up to the stage curtain to see the band singing the song that Haruto wrote for her and Haruto on lead guitar

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

Silent tears started falling from Emiko's eyes. For if Haruto back, that meant that her father was back as well. She was just glad that they safe, they hadn't given them any sign that were at least alive.

Emiko smiled as Haruto poured his heart into the song he was singing

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart   
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Sakura and Sasuke watched from the crowd as Haruto Took over the band and made him and Sasuke noticeable. Right when Haruto walked onto the stage people began whispering but when they started people quieted down and listened. They were astonished with how these two had loved each other after being apart for so long.

Sasuke smirked, and pulled Sakura closer to him with the hand he had around her waist.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Haruto ended the song and turned around to thank his band mates and as he about to he noticed Emiko standing by the curtain.

He smiled

She smiled and ran into his arms in front of a crowd full of people.

The people cheered as they started making out on stage.

Sasuke was about to go and knock Haruto out, but Sakura's hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Let them be Sasuke."

**To be continued………**

**Authors Note:** hey sorry I know short crappy chapter, and the ending sucks. But I didn't know where to end it. Anyways, sorry for the late update but I have been really busy with college stuff. I hope you guys liked this chapter! **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

song- Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


	10. the song

_RECAP_

_Haruto ended the song and turned around to thank his band mates and as he about to he noticed Emiko standing by the curtain._

_He smiled_

_She smiled and ran into his arms in front of a crowd full of people._

_The people cheered as they started making out on stage._

_Sasuke was about to go and knock Haruto out, but Sakura's hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back._

"_Let them be Sasuke."_

_END OF RECAP_

Chapter #9- the song

Sasuke turned and followed Sakura, still not being able to let go of his fatherly instincts for his daughter.

Haruto dragged Emiko off the stage so that they were right by the curtain

She had her hands in his hair and he was caressing her face

"I never want to let you out of my sight again" he whispered into her ear

"Me neither, can we stay like this forever?"

Haruto leaned back and thought for a moment

"Well actually…….we can"

She looked at him quite puzzled at first but then, when he got down on one knee her brain kind of kicked into gear.

"Oh my god…"

"Emiko Uchiha, I love you and I never want be apart from you. While I was on that mission I realized how much I take things for granted. I know that I don't have a ring or anything but…..will you marry me?"

Silent tears were dripping her eyes at this point until she started sobbing

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will!"

Haruto got up just in time to catch her as she jumped into his arms.

She pulled back and he started whipping the tears from her cheeks.

Suddenly a thought struck her.

"Oh my god, what are we gonna tell my parents?"

An "oh-shit" look suddenly appeared across Haruto's face. But he quickly whipped it off.

"Don't worry, as much as they love each other I'm sure they'll understand. I mean your dad might-"

"OH MY GOD! MY DAD!"

At this point she was completely freaking out

"What about me?"

They both turned around at the sudden presence of a new voice.

"Dad? Oh dad I'm so glad that you're okay!" She screamed and ran up to hug him

"Hey, I'm glad to see you too. But why are you crying, did Haruto do something to you?" he said giving a murderous glare.

She shook her head

"No dad, of course not"

She looked at Haruto to get a signal of approval on telling him about their engagement, he nodded.

"Dad we're getting married."

Sasuke's face went pale, and Emiko prepared for a raging thunderstorm.

"WHAT!"

"Dad please try to understand"

"Understand! No no no you are way too young to be getting married!"

"But!-"

"NO BUTS!" he screamed and stormed away

He was on his way out when he ran into Sakura just heading their way from the bathroom.

"Hey honey, why are you so mad all a sudden?" she asked trying not get him even madder

"Do you want to know how immature our daughter is? She and Haruto are engaged! TO BE MARRIED!" he said pacing back and forth waving his hands in the air

Sakura just looked at him like he was doing something cute

She grabbed one of his arms to try and calm him down

"Sasuke" she whispered as she leaned against him

He growled against her skin still breathing heavily and trying to let go of his anger. He slowly forgot about the situation between Haruto and Emiko and started focusing on Sakura.

"mmmm Sakura" he said and started kissing her neck

"Sasuke maybe should go home and do this"

"Ah" he answered

That was the last thing he said as he started leading her home.

Emiko was pacing around her dressing room fuming about what her dad had said

"I can't believe he said that! I am so ready get married" she looking at Haruto who gave her a look in return

"I mean seriously, we have been dating for what 4 years maybe more now. I mean why can't he just be happy for me!" she yelled throwing her hands around in the same manner Sasuke was just moments before.

Haruto was sitting on the couch watching her babble on and on about the fight she had with her dad about the engagement. This is why he loved her. She had this personality that drove him crazy.

"ERRRRRRRR! I need to write a song"

He smirked, he honestly saw this coming. Whenever Emiko got mad or distressed about something she always wrote a song to clam herself down.

"I think it's time for me to get of the couch" He said as Emiko sat at her keyboard

He came up behind her and sat down on the bench next to her and kissed her neck while she leaned back against his chest.

"hmmmmm? What to write what to write?" she whispered taping her pencil against the keyboard

She then placed the pencil on her mouth thinking for a couple minutes then scribbled something on the sheet in front of her and showed it to Haruto.

"Will you play it for me so I can sing?"

He looked at the paper and then back at her.

"These lyrics are great, I can't believe you just thought them up spontaneously"

"Well it's only the first verse, it's not done yet."

She pointed to the paper

"Play please" she said

Haruto started playing the notes she had written on the paper

_Hop a fast train out of town  
Downside up and upside down  
Going fast is going slow  
What could've been I'll never know  
In this place that has no name  
I can't remember why I came  
Then I hear you whisper to me  
One more mile to Jericho  
Nothing is ever what it seems  
When you live inside of you dreams_

Haruto stopped playing

"That was really great, I think you should continue it." He said

She giggled

"Okay….will you help me?"

He looked at her and smiled surprised she asked him to help her write a song. She was normally very passionate about her music and wouldn't let anybody lay a hand on her song portfolio.

"Sure"

"Alright, so what should I make the chorus about?" she asked stuck on the next part

"Hmmm, well maybe you can say something about your heart and how when people say goodbye it doesn't affect you because you've moved on."

She smiled

"That's perfect!" she screamed and scribbled her thoughts onto the paper and showed him

"That's great! Alright what do you have for the next part?"

"I got a pretty good idea." She said scribbling down the last of her thoughts and showing him the final result

"Cool, you want to practice it now?"

She nodded, getting excited. She loved practicing and performing the songs she wrote.

"Alright, here we go"

The music started and she sang

_Hop a fast train out of town  
Downside up and upside down  
Going fast is going slow  
What could've been I'll never know  
In this place that has no name  
I can't remember why I came  
Then I hear you whisper to me  
One more mile to Jericho  
Nothing is ever what it seems  
When you live inside of you dreams _

_  
CHORUS:   
The walls will tumble  
The walls will tumble  
But I'm not going to cry  
My heart won't crumble  
My heart won't crumble   
If we ever say goodbye_

Everybody gets the joke  
Where's the fire  
Where's the smoke  
Money, Love and Jealousy   
Something's got a hold on me  
But I will follow you where you go  
One more mile to Jericho

The walls will tumble   
The walls will tumble  
But I'm not going to cry  
My heart won't crumble  
My heart won't crumble  
If we ever say goodbye

One more mile  
One more kiss  
One more word  
One more wish

And love will save us  
This I know  
From this place called Jericho

The walls will tumble  
The walls will tumble  
But I'm not going to cry  
My heart won't crumble  
My heart won't crumble  
If we ever say goodbye

_The walls will tumble  
The walls will tumble  
But I'm not going to cry  
My heart won't crumble  
My heart won't crumble  
If we ever say goodbye_

If we ever say goodbye  
Goodbye

They both stopped

"Oh my gosh" she said

Haruto was looking at the keyboard, he couldn't move "I think that's the best you've ever written." He said turning to look at her.

She turned and smiled at him.

"Thanks, I just hope my dad likes it. I wrote it for him and my mom. I already know my mom will like it."

Haruto smiled at her, she was so cute with her face like it was, all hopeful

"I'm sure he'll love it, and if he doesn't you're mom will make him haha"

She turned to him and started laughing as they left her dressing room with her newly put together song.

But the question is, Will Sasuke like the song and will he ever approve of them getting married?

**Uchiha Sasume:** WOW! I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my fics! Well I'm sorry for the late update, but I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I hope it wasn't too cheesy for you!

So, since Emiko and Haruto are getting married I need a few ideas on how I should lead the story up to their wedding. Got any suggestions?

Songs used in this chapter: "Jericho" – Hilary Duff

See ya'll next time. **AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: please read!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Okay it has been two days since I put up the last chapter and I just looked at my hit list and so far 77 people have read it and I haven't gotten one single review!

I understand if you don't like the story, but if you don't like it can you please at least tell me so that I know what I need to fix?!

I know that I should be writing for my own pleasure but it annoys the shit outta me when you all read my story and don't give it the time of day to review!

**Uchiha Sasume**


	12. the wedding plans begin!

_RECAP_

_Haruto was looking at the keyboard; he couldn't move "I think that's the best you've ever written." He said turning to look at her._

_She turned and smiled at him._

"_Thanks, I just hope my dad likes it. I wrote it for him and my mom. I already know my mom will like it."_

_Haruto smiled at her, she was so cute with her face like it was, all hopeful_

"_I'm sure he'll love it, and if he doesn't you're mom will make him haha"_

_She turned to him and started laughing as they left her dressing room with her newly put together song._

_But the question is, Will Sasuke like the song and will he ever approve of them getting married?_

_END OF RECAP_

Chapter #10- the wedding plans begin!

"Oh Emiko this dress is beautiful! What do you think?" her mother asked while looking at her daughter.

Emiko looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't know what it was but something about the dress just didn't seem right.

Emiko walked out of the dressing room and began looking at the other dresses. She was searching the rack when she turned her head and something caught her eye.

It was a beautiful strapless wedding gown, which had a corset waist down and the bottom consisted of long silk ruffles.

Emiko was standing in front of the dress admiring it as her mother came of the dressing room.

"Emiko?" Sakura said looking around the store until she finally spied her daughter eyeing the dress she so secretly desired.

Sakura observed her daughter from the dressing room doorway as she ran her hand up and down the soft fabric with a glimmer in her eye.

Sakura smiled while approaching her daughter.

There's no way mom will let me get this dress. She thinks I look like a princess in this one.

_Well she's gonna have to get over it cuz you ain't 5 years old anymore!_

Yeah that's true but I can't just say mom I don't like the dress you picked out for me? I'm married for Pete's sake!

_Well then you should get the dress that you want, and now is your chance because she is headed this way._

Emiko turned just in time to see her mom smiling standing in front of her.

"Mom hi, um I was just looking yeah know um…"

Sakura smiled, she knew that Emiko wanted the dress but she didn't want to say anything because she might hurt her feelings. It was somewhat of a bad habit of hers, and Sakura could always easily point it out. She was her mother after all.

Sakura smiled

"Emiko it's okay" Sakura said at last

"huh?" Emiko questioned while tilting her head acting confused

"I know you like that dress more than the one I picked out. And actually now that I think about it, that dress actually lots quite becoming. I think you would look gorgeous in it"

Emiko smiled. Her mom always did through her.

The two women purchased the dress and headed out of the store on to the next order of business.

"Hey mom, what would you say if I told you I had written a song for you and dad?"

Sakura was quite shocked at this, her daughter took her music very seriously, and the fact that she had written them a song out of the blue like this made her wonder why she was changing her strict habits.

"You wrote a song? For us?"

"Yeah I was wondering if you guys wanted to hear it when we got home and when dad gets back from his mission."

"of course! I would love to hear it"

"Okay!…… so where are we headed to next?" Emiko asked

"Auntie Ino's Flower shop" her mother replied

"YAY Auntie Ino!"

The two women continued down the street when they finally approached their destination

"Hi auntie Ino!" Emiko said and waltz right into the shop with her mother on her tail.

"Well if it isn't forehead girl and her little clone, how are the wedding plans coming along?"

"They're getting there are still have lots of stuff to do though." Emiko responded

"I hear ya, so what do for you today? I'm guessing ya'll are here for flowers for the wedding am I right?"

"Wow Ino-pig you're so smart!"

Ino walked out from behind the counter while her hair

"I know right! So what kind of flowers are you guys looking at?"

Sakura looked at Emiko for an idea (I mean this is her wedding after all)

"hmmmm well I was thinking about irises and white roses as center pieces for the reception and then just irises for the bouquets"

"Oh my gosh those go great together! Okay let me just write down the order for you guys!"

Sakura paid for the flowers and arranged for the center pieces to be delivered to the reception on time and the bouquets sent over to the house since all the brides maids will be meeting there on the wedding day.

"Thanks Auntie Ino! See ya later!"

"Bye Ino!"

"Bye guys see you at the bachlorette party!" Ino yelled on their way out

The day was finally coming to an end and Emiko was glad. She so tired she might be able to perform her song for her parents after all.

As Sakura and Emiko walked in the door they took of their shoes and walked in to see Sasuke on the couch watching tv.

"Dad! Your home!" Emiko ran and jumped on her father giving him a hug as they both fell to the floor.

Sasuke laughed at this attempt to welcome him home.

"haha well of course. I promised that I would be home to help with the wedding plans didn't I?"

Emiko was shocked; she thought that he was just joking about that. After all her dad was a bit furious her news about the engagement.

FLASHBACK 

"_Dad we're getting married."_

_Sasuke's face went pale, and Emiko prepared for a raging thunderstorm._

"_WHAT!"_

"_Dad please try to understand"_

"_Understand! No no no you are way too young to be getting married!"_

"_But!-"_

"NO BUTS!" he screamed and stormed away END FLASHBACK 

She remembered it like it was yesterday. It was why she wrote the song for her parents. She wanted them to know that even though they might get on her nerves sometimes it doesn't mean that she doesn't love them.

Plus she just had so much emotion build up she had to write a song.

"You really want to help with the plans dad?"

"Of course, you're my daughter and you're getting married, why wouldn't I want to help" Sasuke said

Emiko smiled and hugged her dad

Sasuke chuckled

"So…. what did you ladies get done today?"

Sakura came in to the room and handed each of them a glass of lemonade

"We got Emiko's dress….and don't even think about asking if you can see it because it's a surprise. We also ordered the flowers."

"hmmmm from Ino I suppose" Sasuke replied

"None other" Sakura replied cuddling up next to Sasuke

"So dad how did your mission go?"

"Successful of course"

"YAY! My daddy's the best!" Emiko jumped in the air

Sasuke and Sakura both laughed at this.

"haha Emiko why don't you play us your song that you wrote."

"Oh yea! Hang on a sec let me set up!"

Emiko ran to her room to get her music and her keyboard. Sasuke was confused, _what song?_

Sakura saw the confusion on his face; she turned and whispered in his ear.

"Emiko wrote a song for us."

"Ah" he said finally understanding the situation

Emiko walked into the room with her keyboard in one hand and her music in the other.

Suddenly the door opened

"Hello future family!" Haruto entered the house

"hehe hi Haruto" Emiko said as she went up to kiss him.

"So whatchya doin?" he asked eyeing the keyboard

"I was just about to play the song I wrote for my parents. Do you wanna help me?" she asked

He must really be Naruto's son because he grinned just like him. Sakura and Sasuke got kind of scared for a second as to how much alike it was.

"Of course!" and he ran to the keyboard

Emiko giggled and took out the music

"Okay are you ready Haruto?"

"Ready when you are"

"Okay"

_Hop a fast train out of town  
Downside up and upside down  
Going fast is going slow  
What could've been I'll never know  
In this place that has no name  
I can't remember why I came  
Then I hear you whisper to me  
One more mile to Jericho  
Nothing is ever what it seems  
When you live inside of you dreams_

_CHORUS:   
The walls will tumble  
The walls will tumble  
But I'm not going to cry  
My heart won't crumble  
My heart won't crumble   
If we ever say goodbye_

Everybody gets the joke  
Where's the fire  
Where's the smoke  
Money, Love and Jealousy   
Something's got a hold on me  
But I will follow you where you go  
One more mile to Jericho

The walls will tumble   
The walls will tumble  
But I'm not going to cry  
My heart won't crumble  
My heart won't crumble  
If we ever say goodbye

One more mile  
One more kiss  
One more word  
One more wish

And love will save us  
This I know  
From this place called Jericho

The walls will tumble  
The walls will tumble  
But I'm not going to cry  
My heart won't crumble  
My heart won't crumble  
If we ever say goodbye

_The walls will tumble  
The walls will tumble  
But I'm not going to cry  
My heart won't crumble  
My heart won't crumble  
If we ever say goodbye_

If we ever say goodbye  
Goodbye

Emiko and Haruto stopped and Emiko looked at her parents who just had this look on their faces.

"That was so beautiful Emiko. Thank you" Sakura said

Emiko grinned

"hehe your welcome! Did you like it dad?"

Sasuke smiled

"of course I did, and that shows me that you guys will always love each other and that you will surely become famous one day"

"hehe I love you dad"

"I love you too Emiko"

END CHAPTER 

Uchiha Sasume: hey! Omg I know I know I am so sorry about the late update! I have been so busy with school! You know how it is in college lol. Anyway I hope that you guys liked this chapter it was a little bit longer that my others. If you guys have any suggestions for the story let me know because I kinda don't know where I'm going with this story. Thanks and don't forget to review!

Song: "Jericho" –Hilary Duff


	13. AUTHORS NOTE, IMPORTANT

Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter; it might be the last one considering some of the nasty reviews I am getting.

Here is one for example:

"An Unkown Uchiha"   
...What the hell is an "unkown?"  
Okay, let me be blunt. Your grammar and spelling is horrible, characters are  
OoC, song lyrics even though they're NOT ALLOWED, and a plot that you've  
managed to recreate and kill just as fast as other people on this site had.  
Why don't you take a "college" course to learn how to write? And stop with the  
END CHAPTER, RECAP, and END OF RECAP crap. The readers are pretty smart. I  
think they'll be able to figure out when you're doing a flashback (hell, it  
was in italics) and when the chapter ends.  
Learn how to write before posting more crap on here.

-You know, whoever the hell wrote this needs to eat their face and swallow it because if you don't like the story then don't fucking read it!

Also if you don't like the way I write I don't give a shit because that's how I'm gonna write it, it's how all the other chapters are and that's the way it's gonna stay!!!! Another thing LYRICS ARE ALLOWED, and even if they aren't I still gave the person credit, apparently you haven't read many stories

So yeah whoever wrote this comment if you anymore nasty things to comment on I'll be glad to them further up your ass for you.


	14. authors note: profile update

Hey everybody Uchiha Sasume here. I just wanted to let all of you know that I updated my profile and I changed some things. I added my version of a SasukexSakura soundtrack of songs that I have come across in various fanfictions as well as various songs that just sound good and sound like they tell the story of Sasuke and Sakura's relationship or what it could be. I will continue to add songs as I find more. You are welcome to download these songs and use them in your fanfictions or for your pleasure.

Also I am trying to get chapter 14 of **An Unkown Uchiha** out within the month. School for me starts on Monday and I usually type my fanfictions chapters to procrastinate from doing homework. But my goal is to get it out by the end of the month, we'll see what happens.

Thanks guys, love yous all!

3Uchiha Sasume


	15. father and daughter

Hey guys! I'm back! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update! But I was busy with finals and then I had winter break where I just wanted to stop and do nothing but hang with my family. So here is the chapter, I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did Sasuke would have never gone to Orochimaru and he would have confessed his love for Sakura a long time ago!

**Recap:**

Emiko and Haruto stopped and Emiko looked at her parents who just had this look on their faces.

"That was so beautiful Emiko. Thank you" Sakura said

Emiko grinned

"hehe your welcome! Did you like it dad?"

Sasuke smiled

"Of course I did, and that shows me that you guys will always love each other and that you will surely become famous one day"

"hehe I love you dad"

"I love you too Emiko"

**End Recap:**

Chapter #11- father and daughter

It was the day of the wedding and everybody was running around. Sakura was at their house with Emiko and the bridesmaids getting ready for when the photographer comes and to direct people to where they are supposed to be, and Sasuke and Haruto were at the Uzumaki residence getting into their tuxedos and "the little ones" (even though Haruto is getting married) were talking about how much "fun" Haruto is gonna have on his wedding night. Of course having that conversation while the bride's father is in the room isn't exactly the smartest idea.

"Dude Haruto, man you're gonna have one awesome time tonight man!" Kobe said

"Yeah dude I totally wish I was you man. I want some freakin ass man chicka chicka yeah yeah"said another of Haruto's friends said

Haruto was just sitting in between his two best friends looking slightly pale. Of course you would be too if your future father in law just happened to walk into the room right as your two friends start a conversation about how you are gonna "get some ass" about HIS daughter.

"I would shut up if I were you, unless you want to die early." Sasuke said to the two boys who went ghostly pale as they noticed him enter.

"Hey guys we gotta go. The girls just called and they want us to head on over…." Have you ever had one of the moments when you walk into a room and someone said something funny and you feel left out because you just came in and you're all like 'what happened' or 'what'd they say?' Well let's just say Naruto walked into a completely silent room with Sasuke giving the most terrifying death of your life to the two boys sitting on each end of Haruto.

Sasuke turned around to start leaving when he felt Naruto stop him with his hand.

"Hold it what happened? Why are you in such a pissy mood? Your daughter is freakin getting married for Christ sake!"

The three boys had already started to make their way to where the girls were so it gave Sasuke a little bit of time to reflect on what was about to take place.

"Naruto, am I really doing the right thing?" Sasuke said while looking at the ground

"haha oh teme, I think Emiko and Haruto have more a reason to ask that question than you do." Naruto chuckled.

"What I mean is, am I doing the right thing by letting her go so early? I mean I've only had so much time with her and with what Haruto's friends were saying in there. I mean whats gonna stop them from having sex tonight. They're gonna be freakin married Naruto!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a gentle expression. He had only just come back into their lives some time ago and then left with Haruto on a secret mission, which basically tore Emiko apart. But Sasuke has come a long way from joining Orochimaru and coming back to find out that he had a daughter. He immediately stepped up, which surprised everybody, even Sakura.

"Sasuke, I don't think that you have anything to worry about, okay? That mission that you took Haruto on, I think that it brought them closer and it's made them realize how much they really need each other in order to survive. I tell you; now that I have Hinata I can't even remember the life I had without her or how I even survived on my own. I'm surprised I didn't die" Naruto chuckled a little bit.

"Hn it's about time that you noticed, dobe" Sassuke said with a smirk.

They were coming up on the house and they could here Sakura's voice from inside ordering people about where to stand and this and that.

They opened the door and all eyes turned to them.

Sasuke spotted everyone who was to be in the wedding and outside people were already taking their seats.

There was just one thing. Sasuke had spotted everyone, everyone that is except his daughter.

Sasuke was worried a bit, _wasn't the bride supposed to be AT the wedding?_

Sasuke walked up to Sakura who was busy trying to move flowers from where people kept on placing them to where she wanted them.

"Hey babe?" he kissed her lightly on the cheek

"Hey. You look nice and sexy" Sakura said and reached up kissed him on the lips.

"Why thank you. A question though."

"Yes."

"Where's Emiko?" Sasuke asked with a worried tone

"Oh she is upstairs in her room silly. The groom cannot see her in her wedding dress! You may go and see her if you want we have almost 15 minutes left, someone will come and get you two when it's time okay?"

Sasuke smiled and walked upstairs to his daughter's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" Sasuke could tell from the voice that it was none other than Emiko's best friend and maid of honor (her mother is her matron of honor) Miya Nara.

"It's just me Miya" he said in a monotone voice

"It's okay Miya he can come in" Emiko said in a hushed tone "come in dad!"

He opened the door to see Emiko in front of the mirror and Miya adjusting her dress in back while Emiko was giving her instructions.

Miya finished and Emiko turned to look at her dad.

"Well? What do you think daddy?" she said

Sasuke smiled, _daddy, she may be getting married but she'll always be little._

"You look so beautiful. I swear if you had onyx eyes you look exactly like my mother"

Sasuke walked closer and pulled her into a hug as Miya looked at them and waved to her friend and quietly slipped out.

"Emiko I want you to know that I fully support you and if you ever need anything, you know that you can always come to me and your mom."

Emiko smiled

"I know dad, I know how much family means to you. And I promise I won't fall off the face of the earth okay." Emiko chuckled and Sasuke smiled

Just then there was a knock

"Sasuke? Emiko? We're ready for you guys now. Baby girl you look so pretty" Sakura said holding her arms open which Emiko gladly accepted.

Sasuke held the door as they headed down the stairs everyone careful that Emiko didn't trip on her dress.

When they got to the patio door Emiko and Sasuke took their places as they waited for the doors to open to signal them to walk down the aisle.

**5**

**4**

**3**

Emiko drew a big breath and Sasuke could tell that she was a little nervous

**2**

Sasuke leaned into Emiko's ear and whispered, "This is it"

**1**

The doors opened the music played and heads turned and all eyes were on a smiling Emiko Uchiha.

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here is the chapter! I hope that it wasn't to short I tried to diverse myself from my usual writing techniques. Anyway I should have more time this semester to write this story and I'm trying to come up with a new idea for a story so if anybody has any ideas that they would like to put forward and then maybe they could help me edit or something let me know!

luv ya'll 3 Uchiha Sasume


	16. author's note

Hey everyone, I am officially discontinuing this story. It has been basically a year and a half since I last updated and I just can't seem to get into it. I'm sorry if any of you are disappointed but if anyone wants to take the story and rewrite it as their own just PM me and let me know and I'm sure I will give you permission.

I'm sorry if you all were expecting an update but as I said before I am officially discontinuing this story and nothing is going to change my decision.

**-GreekLia**


End file.
